starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Sun
Black Sun is a massive criminal organization that was founded millennia before the onset of the New Order, slowly expanding its scope and sphere of control while remaining one of the most elusive of all galactic organizations. Black Sun’s influence covers almost every illegal activity, from running weapons to smuggling spice, from the acquisition and sale of information to assassination and espionage. Led by an Underlord who was served by a host lieutenants known as vigos, Black Sun grew almost continually for many centuries leading up to the Galactic Civil War. Personnel Underlord *Xel Synn Vigos *Talon Karde *Vigo #2 *Vigo #3 *Vigo #4 *Vigo #5 *Vigo #6 *Vigo #7 *Vigo #8 *Vigo #9 Bodyguards & Members *Goran Stryfe (Talon Karde) Former Personnel Former Underlords *Xizor *Alexi Garyn History Old Republic Black Sun existed in some form or another for centuries. Although headquartered on Coruscant, its influence stretched the length of the Galaxy. Around 32 BBY, Black Sun was headed by Alexi Garyn, who was killed by Darth Maul on his master's orders, as well as the other Vigos, severely damaging the organization. During the Clone Wars, Black Sun dealt extensively with the plant Bota, which was found on the planet Drongar. Originally, Admiral Tarnese Bleyd was the main contact with Filba the Hutt for the smuggling. He was later assassinated by Kaird, a Nediji, following the death of the former operative Mathal. Another partnership was later established with Thula and Squa Tront to secure the bota. Upon learning that the bota was losing its potency, Kaird escaped from Drongar with a supply as a gift for his Vigos; it was subsequently discovered that the case was filled with explosives, in an attempt at betrayal by Thula and Tront. Tansarii Point Station Black Sun had an interest in Tansarii Point Station. In 1 ABY, they had placed three bases of operations near Ord Mantell, from which they would commit acts of piracy against traders and civilians. A team of Black Sun slicers even managed to infiltrate the station. Black Sun's dominance in the system changed with the arrival of an unknown spacer, brought there by Han Solo and Chewbacca. The spacer ended up in the employ of Car'das, who were responsible for law enforcement in and around the station; this proved to have serious consequences for Black Sun. The spacer was involved in an operation that successfully removed the threat from the slicers and would also fight against the local Black Sun pirates in the Battle of Tansarii Point Station, in which all of the Black Sun commanders in the system were killed and most of the local Black Sun wing destroyed. As a result of the battle, the Black Sun presence in the system diminished drastically and their influence disappeared totally. Galactic Civil War During the early days of the Galactic Empire, Black Sun was led by Dal Perhi, though his mantle was soon usurped by a Black Sun captain named Xizor. The Falleen crime lord would lead Black Sun to unparalleled prestige by the onset of the Galactic Civil War. Assisting Prince Xizor was the feminine Human Replica Droid, Guri. Guri acted as bodyguard/assassin for the Falleen Prince. Under Xizor's leadership, Black Sun became so powerful that the Prince was considered by some Coruscant courtiers to be surpassed in power only by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. Black Sun's influence was tremendous. They had an almost limitless amount of credits; more than enough to finance any operation they wished to complete. They ruled the underworld and few individuals or organizations dared to cross them or pose a threat to them. Rise and Fall of the Triad Shortly after the Battle of Hoth, Xizor inducted three new Vigos into Black Sun as an experiment to further increase the criminal organization’s power. Instead of working on their own, they were to work as a group, which would come to be known as the Triad. The three selected to take part in this grand experiment of Xizor’s were each already in charge of their own successful underworld organizations: Nilanna Krynnin, an ex-Imperial agent who had worked for the Ubiqtorate, Grant Tirelli, another ex-Imperial who was also a former member of Imperial Intelligence, and Nashka, a highly skilled assassin in charge of a cadre of killers known as the Dinkos. Once the Triad was formed, they wasted no time in proving their worth to Black Sun. In fact, the Triad started to become too successful, eventually reaching such heights of power that only Xizor himself could be said to have greater influence. Secretly fearing that he might lose control of Black Sun to the Triad, despite the fact that there was no evidence that the Triad was planning a coup, Xizor plotted to destroy the three Vigos before the situation became unmanageable for him. Under the pretense of opening new markets, Xizor split the Vigos up and sent each, as well as their respective divisions, to a different planet. Nilanna was sent to Naboo, Grant to Corellia, and Nashka to Tatooine. Unaware of Xizor’s treachery, the three Vigos began making headway before each were attacked through different means. Despite taking them by surprise, all three Vigos managed to survive and go into hiding, however a great deal of their personnel and resources were destroyed in the attacks. The Triad was no more. Ironically, it would prove to be a fortuitous turn of events for the members of the Triad as Xizor unintentionally saved them from Black Sun’s ruination at the hands of Darth Vader mere weeks later. The Zann Consortium Xizor also dealt with a rival criminal organization, the Zann Consortium. In 3 ABY, Xizor hired Tyber Zann, leader of the Consortium, to steal tibanna gas from a mining facility on Bespin. In actuality, Xizor had laid a trap to dispose of Zann. Knowing Vader had recently subjugated the planet and Cloud City, he hoped the Dark Lord would intercede and eliminate his competitor. Instead, the move backfired on Xizor. Zann betrayed Xizor by planting evidence that pointed responsibility for the theft towards Black Sun. Vader quickly learned of this, furthering the rift between he and Xizor. Fall of Xizor Xizor had a personal reason to hate Vader. After an accident at a biological weapons laboratory on Xizor's homeworld Falleen in 7 BBY, the Sith Lord ordered the area and all of the contaminated Falleen to be "sterilized." The entire area and all living within - some 200,000 Falleen, including Xizor's family - were obliterated to prevent the spread of the deadly disease. It was a small price to pay for what could potentially have been, according to Vader. Xizor deleted all records of his family's deaths to hide any apparent motives for a grudge against Vader. When Xizor learned that Luke Skywalker was the son of Vader, he planned to kill Skywalker, hoping to permanently discredit Vader in the eyes of the Emperor. By the Battle of Hoth, Xizor had found himself and his organization in close dealings with the Emperor. As part of a grand scheme to ultimately destroy the Rebellion and corrupt Luke Skywalker, Palpatine made good use of Xizor's legitimate enterprise, Xizor Transport Systems. XTS would contract 300 ships to the Empire to help transport construction material to the Death Star II construction site over the Sanctuary Moon of Endor. Palpatine's desire to involve Black Sun in his most personal orchestrations was to use the organization as a pawn to plant the secret construction plans to the second Death Star into the hands of the Alliance. Trusting Black Sun, the Alliance would believe that the plans they acquired were legitimate. Shortly before the Battle of Endor, Ororo Transportation tried to usurp control of spice operations in the Baji Sector, controlled by the Tenloss Crime Syndicate, an organization in league with Black Sun. In a move both to cripple Ororo and improve his stock with the Emperor, Xizor informed the Empire of an Ororo owned shipyard in the Vergesso Asteroids being used by the Rebellion as a repair dock. The Empire, under the personal command of Vader, quickly destroyed the shipyard and the majority of Rebel forces there; simultaneously, Xizor personally dispatched Guri to assassinate the leaders of Ororo. When Vader finally had evidence of Xizor's attempt to kill Skywalker, he confronted him in orbit over Coruscant. In his personal flagship Executor, Vader destroyed Xizor's personal skyhook, Falleen's Fist, with Xizor aboard. Additionally, Xizor's castle had been destroyed by Skywalker, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Dash Rendar, and Lando Calrissian. The loss of its leader and so much of its infrastructure crippled Black Sun to an extent from which it would take a great deal of work to recover. Rebirth Another Falleen, Xel Synn, took up the reigns of Black Sun after the fall of Prince Xizor and rebuilt the organization to surpass what it once was. To this day the criminal network is more powerful than ever. Black Sun is a true force to be reckoned with. Category:Criminal OrganisationsCategory:Black Sun